


Apology

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “Hello, Archivist.”





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> when are we getting their Talk i want their Talk give to me their Talk
> 
> not beta'd

“Hello, Archivist.”

Jon looks up, almost as if he's surprised to find it- her- to find her there. But then she does live in the Archives now. Or below them.

His neighbor, really.

“Helen.”

“I had to wait a while.” She says and sits in the chair across from him, fingers running over the cheap leather fabric. “For your dog to leave.”

“Daisy will be back soon.”

“Ah.” Helen's lips quirk up. “So she's Daisy, normal Daisy, despite being a bloodthirsty animal, and I'm still Helen-Voice-Filled-With-Resentment-Wear-Someone-Else.”

Jon frowns and looks back down at the paperwork. Even if his paid job has gone out the window, there's no reason to leave this place in such a state of disrepair. Or maybe, now that he thinks about it for the first time, Gertrude did all of that on purpose. To make it harder for the next Archivist to get so easily involved.

“I'm not doing it on purpose.” Maybe that's the wrong thing to say. Maybe he should defend Daisy instead.

“Of course not,” Helen says. “You never do.”

He looks up again, and she's smiling, just barely, just a tiny quirk of the lips, but it's the first time he's seen Helen smile.

It suits her face.

“Do you-” His lips purse and he wants to double back, stop, not ask it. “Do you miss him?”

The compulsion that bleeds out is accidental.

Helen's smile is gone.

“I did. I don't anymore. Your Angry Assistant has been very helpful in giving me new things to ground myself on.”

“Isn't that bad for you- grounding yourself?”

“Stop asking questions, Archivist.” It comes out rushed, nervous, like the compulsion digs into her throat and desperately tries to claws the words out of it. Harder and harder and harder until Helen's mouth opens. Jon can see teeth where there shouldn't be, a tongue too long for a human mouth, discoloration in altering patterns, and then the door of his office.

Because Helen is gone.

Jon sighs.

Yet another thing to apologize for.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) [ or here](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
